


Yeah, pancakes..

by SupercuteSupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Hot, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Smut, Thirsty Lena Luthor, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Lena Luthor, Top Samantha "Sam" Arias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercuteSupergirl/pseuds/SupercuteSupergirl
Summary: Yeah, I'm going back to season 3 to make SuperReignCorp… "reign" (lol, that was totally not funny)There was always some sexual tension when the three of them were together. Since Kara was too shy and flustered and Lena too busy all the time to do or say anything, Sam just decided to take action.(They're all gay messes that wanna fuck with each other)Sam make it happen
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	Yeah, pancakes..

_"That's because you never had a sister"_ Kara had said a couple of minutes ago.

_"Two"_ was Sam's answer while they hugged Lena from both sides of her on the couch.

"I can believe they said that" Lena muttered to herself as she was finishing showering. 

It had been a long day, getting accused for poisoning children with lead, almost getting shot, drinking a whole bottle of wine and being rude with Kara, and to top it all trying to kill that misogynist peace of shit named Morgan Edge and ending up trapped in a plane with chemicals that would poison all National city's water, if her cute blonde superhero hadn't been there to save her. 

And yet the worst part of the day was obviously being sister zoned by her two big crushes, she let out an annoyed groan just for remembering the conversation on the couch. 

"How can it be so difficult for you to understand I just wanna kiss and fuck with you both" the brunette muttered again while she was drying her body with the towel and putting up her nightdress getting emocionally and psychologically prepared to spend the night doing her best to prevent her dirty thoughts from coming out while close to her new "sisters".

Sam had offered them to sleep at her house after the whole incident, it was late to go home and both Kara and Lena were too tired to argue with the taller brunette. 

"S-Sam what are you-.." Lena heard Kara's voice as she stepped out of the bathroom, the voice followed by a light chuckle from the CFO "Lena will hear us" there was a light complaint in the blonde's voice.

"Then let her, I'm sure she'd love to know what we're doing" it was Sam's voice now, but it was different, a little hoarse and… _Oh my God, did Kara just moan??_

The voices were coming from the kitchen, so Lena couldn't see them from where she was in the hallway. 

"'That's because you never had a sister' this was the biggest piece of bullshit I've ever heard" Sam's voice was muffled by something and Lena could hear the hero whimper at it "Oh how pure and naive you are, aren't you?" a light sarcasm filled the CFO's hoarse voice. 

Lena walked in her tiptoes trying to make as little as noise as she could in her way to the kitchen, curiosity and inappropriate thoughts inundating her dirty mind. And the scene before her didn't help much. 

Kara was settled on the kitchen island with her back turned at Lena. Her hair down with the golden locks cascading over her bare shoulders. Sam was in front of the reporter, between her spread legs, from where she was, she could see the Luthor, but was too busy to notice the other woman's presence, one hand under Kara's shirt, which had most of the buttons open and had fallen from her shoulders but still covered the hero's toned arms, and the other squeezing her inner thigh. 

Lena was completely paralyzed and astonished by the scene in front of her, she even considered pinching her forearm to verify if this wasn't a dream or an illusion. The taller brunette had her face buried in the crock of Kara's neck getting light whimpers and moans from the blonde. 

The conversation continued "Admit it, you've been thinking of getting fucked by both of us since we first met" Sam raised her head from Kara's neck and spotted Lena in the living room and smiled wickedly at her while she kept teasing the reporter. 

Lena took that smile as a sign to not pronunciate herself just yet, smiling back at the other brunette as she leaned her body on the wall next to the island where Kara still couldn't see her. It was surprisingly strange that Kara didn't hear Lena's footsteps with her super hearing, was she too focused on Sam's teasing? 

"I-I would never do this to Lena!" The blond girl stumbled in her own words.

"Yeah?" Sam kept her eyes in the Luthor, the wicked grin still in her lips while her hands lingered through Kara's body "And why is that?" The CFO tugged Kara's shirt from her arms and slipped it all the way down exposing the reporter's full back for Lena to admire "Yet you look very turned on by the idea" There is no actual indication if this last sentence was for Supergirl or if it was for the Luthor. 

Lena's mouth was watering with the view of that toned back facing her, the muscles tensioning at every action from the taller woman. 

"Well… maybe because-" a light whimper escaped her lips as Sam bit her shoulder hard, strangely leaving a mark there, the CFO's eyes never leaving the thirsty green from the Luthor "She's just not into it" _So that's what's stopping you Kara Danvers, I may have some great news._

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Lena was able to see the exact moment the blonde realized where Sam's eyes were, her pink flustered face turning slowly to face her. Baby blue eyes widen and mouth agape. 

It didn't take more than two seconds for the blonde to pull Sam away and jump off of the island covering herself with the shirt "L-Lena!" The hero faked a smile trying and failing to hide the embarrassment "I… y'know, me and Sam, we were going to make pancakes for dinner, right Sam?" 

Sam looked at the rambling reporter with an amused smile "And the shirt?" 

"Yeah, the shirt! Right! So… we made quite a mess, and I spilled sauce in my shirt" the blonde rambled the fake explanation while circling the island to stand in the living room "Aaaand Sam was helping me take it off so I could leave it in the laundry room, which is where I was going right now" Kara walked over to a door where she assumed it was the laundry room.

"Kara?" Sam called making the woman jump slightly and turn to face her "The laundry is that way" She smiled mischievously pointing to a door right beside where Lena was standing, the CFO was having so much fun seeing Supergirl go all flustered and messy because of a Luthor. 

"Right! Sure, I knew that" Kara laughed nervously but remained exactly where she had stopped. 

"Darling are you okay there?" Lena asked, taking a step in the shirtless girl's direction.

"Perfectly fine!" the girl squeaked "Just upset about my shirt, because that's what happened, I spilled sauce in it, nothing else right? We are just two very good friends who don't know how to cook without making a mess" The brunette had walked all the way to the blonde and was now standing centimeters away from the flustered rambling figure "So I'm going to take this to the laundry room, y'know, cause it has sauce in it, because we were going to make pancakes for.. dinner" Lena raised an eyebrow making Kara stop rambling and finally realize there was no point in lying anymore "How much did you hear?" The question came out as a whisper.

At this point, Lena's face was so close she could feel the woman's breath caressing her lips. 

"Enough" The brunette whispered back and closed the distance between them, planting a soft and long kiss in the reporter's lips. 

Kara was totally inebriated by the sensation of the CEO's lips over her own, not even in her craziest dreams she could have imagined how it would feel to have those lips touch her somewhere other than her cheeks, and Rao! Weren't those lips the softest thing in the universe.

Her daydream was interrupted by a light chuckle from the woman in front of her "What?" Kara pulled away to face the brunette with a puzzled expression, she could hear Sam laughing softly from the kitchen island where she was standing "D-did you two just planned all of this? Is this some game you're playing with me?? I'm.."

"Darling" Lena interrupted the blonde when she stopped laughing and smiled gently as she tugged Kara's wrist "You're floating" the brunette said pulling Kara back to the ground by her wrist.

"O-Oh!" Kara managed to say as she felt the coldness of the ground with her bare feets "golly…" she breathed out alternating her shy look between the two other women. 

Both brunettes eyed the reporter, mischievous grins crapping over their faces as they came closer to the hero, sandwiching her between them, Sam behind her, and Lena in front of her, both hands grasping the blonde's hips firmly. 

"Sam, would you please refresh my memory?" Lena locked her eyes with Kara's baby blue ones as she spoke to the woman behind her "What was that you said about Supergirl wanting us to fuck the brains out of her?" Heat crawled over the reporters face and shoulders at the hoarse hungry voice that left the Luthor's soft lips.

"I think we have quite the night ahead of us, Luthor" the taller woman closed one hand around Kara's throat as she lingered the other's fingertips through the hero's toned abs. 

Lena tugged the shirt from Kara's hand, throwing it to the ground and reaching to cup the woman's breast. The hero let out a whimper as the brunette pinched her nipple with her thumb and index finger, she wasn't wearing a bra, since the shirt was a part of her PJs, and no one sleeps wearing bras, right? 

"We're not going any easy on you tonight, Supergirl" The Luthor whispered next to the blonde's pink ear being rewarded by a hoarse moan as she tugged Kara's earlobe between her teeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet deciding about doing the smut part


End file.
